El nuevo miembro de la familia
by lunariamj
Summary: Un nuevo agente se une al FBI. Es un hombre normal o es lo que trata de parecer, pero los secretos que oculta pueden poner en peligro a todos./Es mi primer fic porfa denle una oportunidad
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

A las 4 pm, todo el equipo fue llamado a la sala donde siempre se reunían para atender un caso. Pero en esta ocasión era diferente, había otra razón del porque Strauss los había llamado, según ella era importante.

Hotch al llegar a las sala y se encontró que los únicos presentes eran Rossi, Blake y Reid, ni siquiera su jefa estaba presente. -¿Los demás?-preguntó mientras se sentaba. Ross fue el primero en responder -Morgan y J.J tenían que encargarse de algunas cosas y de García no tengo idea... ¿Ustedes la vieron?-se dirigió a los demás.

Reíd solo sacudió la cabeza; Blake iba a decir algo pero en ese momento García, Morgan y J.J aparecieron en la puerta.

-Aquí están-dijo García con un tono ansioso –Descubrí la razón de porque nos reunieron-

Hotch trató de no suspirar, los demás trataban de no soltar unas cuantas risas pero Morgan ni siquiera hizo un esfuerzo -Siempre es lo mismo, siempre buscas alguna forma para enterarte de todo-

-Bueno, cariño, ese mi trabajo- respondió fingiendo estar ofendida. Hotch se limitó a sacudir su cabeza como signo de desaprobación.-Bueno ¿nos vas a decir qué averiguaste?- continúo Morgan ya calmándose un poco más.

-Si si si...bueno parece que Strauss quiere que conozcamos a alguien, según parece ser un nuevo agente, lastimosamente no logré averiguar exactamente quien es-. Hotch estaba sorprendido, no esperaba que otro agente se incorporara al grupo, y si era así, lo más probable era que alguien del equipo iba ser asignado a otra zona, y teniendo ya experiencia con ese tipo de situaciones el equipo no lo tomaría muy bien.

Antes de que se dijera algo más, Strauss entró a la habitación pero no había nadie acompañándola, tal vez había algo de esperanza de que el nuevo agente no se presentaría -Buenas tardes, perdón por el retraso, tenía que encargarme de algunas de la habitación dijeron sus debidos saludos.

-Bueno ¿A qué se debe esta reunión?-el primero en hablar fue Rossi

Strauss recorrió con sus ojos la habitación como si estuviera buscando a alguien-Esperaba informarles con él aquí pero parece que...-

-Lo siento por llegar tarde, tuve unos cuanto inconvenientes-una voz masculina la interrumpió. Todos dirigieron sus miradas a la puerta donde un hombre se encontraba parado.

El hombre era alto, tenía la piel pálida, era musculoso pero no exageradamente; sus ojos eran negros, demasiado negros. En su rostro se podía observar que no había ningún rastro de vello facial Su cabello era igual que sus ojos, ondulado, no era ni largo ni corto, aunque que tenía la apariencia de haberse despertado casi en ese momento.

No estaba vestido con un terno como usualmente las personas van a trabajar. Usaba un par de pantalones oscuros, una polera ploma de cuello ovalado, con una chaqueta azul oscuro, largo y algo ancho. Por último, tenía unos zapatos deportivos color café oscuros.

-No hay ningún problema-Strauss se dirigió al equipo -Muchachos les presento a su nuevo compañero de trabajo, el agente Dominic Graham-

**Tuve que cambiar algunas cosas...así que espero que les guste**


	2. Chapter 2

**Guest**:** gracias por tu review...Ross es Rossi, solo me equivoque jejeje lo siento**

**Capitulo 2**

La habitación estaba en un silencio incómodo, por alguna razón no dijeron nada. Dominic esperaba que alguien hablara pero como no había ninguna respuesta de sus nuevos compañeros fue el primero en hablar.

-Bueno...es un gusto conocerlos-

-Ahh...si...lo siento...Yo soy el agente Aaron Hotchner, soy el que dirige este equipo-extendió la mano y el agente Graham la recibió inmediatamente. -Igualmente...a los demás los conozco así que no es necesario las formalidades- replicó.

-Bueno como ya se conocen entonces es mejor que empiecen a trabajar. Tienen que ir a inmediatamente a Birmingham, en la avioneta esta la información que necesitan- con estas palabras, Strauss salió de la habitación.

-Bueno no perdamos más tiempo- dijo Blake levantándose y dirigiéndose al la puerta -Bienvenido al equipo- le dio una palmada en el brazo y salió.

Los demás se acercaron para darle la bienvenida pero Dominic salió inmediatamente, detrás de Blake. Los otros se quedaron un poco perplejos pero decidieron seguirlo.

-No parece una persona agradable- murmuró Penélope

-Eso dijiste de Blake la primera vez que la conociste y mira que son buenas amigas-recordó Morgan mientras que ambos eran los últimos de la sala.

-Debería averiguar algo mas-ignorando completamente lo que dijo su compañero -Bueno ve...no queras perder el avión no?-

-Bueno bueno nos comunicaremos luego, muñeca-dijo Morgan dejándola atrás.

**Espero que les guste y cualquier tipo de consejo es aceptado y quisiera saber si les gusta...además sobre el lugar espero que este bien**


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO 3**

**Lo siento por no subir otro capítulo…..me quedé sin tengo y también problemas de conexión….pero gracias por los comentarios…y bueno aquí está el siguiente capítulo, espero que les guste.**

* * *

Mientras el avión se dirigía a su destino, Hotch y los demás hablaban del caso que se les había entregado.

-Bien…en las últimas ocho días se encontraron cuatro cuerpos de mujeres en diferentes lugares.- explicaba Hotch –Según el informe forense no hay ningún signo de violación en ninguna de ellas. Solo algunos signos de violencia pero no demasiadas- a continuación saco cuatro fotos del sobre y se las mostró al equipo.

En la primera foto, la primera víctima, se veía a una mujer de unos 25 años. Su cabello le llegaba casi a los hombros y era de un café oscuro medio crespo. Y su piel era casi blanca, según el informe creció en esa ciudad. Su nombre era Susan Folk, vivía en un barrio pobre y se ganaba la vida trabajando como mesera en un bar no tan lejos de su residencia.

En la segunda foto, era Luisa Evans de unos 27 años para arriba. Su cabello era diferente a la primera, era castaño, lacio y corto. Pero su piel tenía la misma tonalidad que de la primera. Vivía en un barrio mejor a la de Susan, aunque trabajaba en un supermercado un poco alejado de su hogar.

La tercera foto era de Kate James, una jovencita de menos de 22 años, su cabello era de la misma tonalidad que Luisa solo que le llegaba esta la espalda. Era su último año de universidad, vivía en apartamento que sus padres habían rentado y era ayudante en una tienda de discos.

La última foto se trataba de Nicole Williams, tenía la misma edad al de la primera víctima, igual que ella no tenía un buen trabajo ni un buen departamento. Pero era físicamente diferente a las demás, su cabello era pelirrojo y totalmente crespo, su piel era totalmente blanca y provenía de Alemania.

Después de que todos observaran las fotos de las víctimas, Hotch sacó otro sobre donde había otras imágenes pero en estas se podían observar como la policía las habían encontrado.

En todas las fotos se podía observar algunos signos de que cada una trató de defenderse pero que también sus cuerpos estaban bien arreglados.

-Bien pronto vamos a llegar- después de un largo tiempo de silencio, Hotch creía que debería seguir hablándoles de toda la información que tenía–No hubo ningún testigo y la policía no tiene ninguna pista que les lleve a algo. Como verán en las fotos, Susan fue encontrada en el medio de un callejón no tan lejos de su trabajo; Luisa fue hallada en el porche de su casa; Kate en un parque cerca de su universidad, e igual que Susan, Nicole estaba en un callejón a una esquina de su residencia-

-Mandaré un mensaje a García con los nombres de las victimas para que investigue toda la información que pueda y así ver alguna conexión- habló J.J mientras sacaba su teléfono.

Hotch miró a los demás y empezó a decirles lo que los demás iban hacer –Reid y Rossi irán a las dos primeras escenas del crimen; Morgan y Dominic irán a la morgue, todas las cosas que pudieron encontrar están ahí. Blake y yo iremos a las dos últimas escenas y J.J te quedarás con los demás oficiales por si aparece algo-

Hotch miró al nuevo agente por si no quería ir con Morgan, ya que los novatos no tienen una buena reacción cuando ven un cuerpo que no está en una foto pero no hubo ninguna señal que digiera lo contrario por lo que pensó que no había ningún problema.

* * *

**Espero que les guste…ya saben espero cualquier tipo de review**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

**Hey volví¡ Lo siento por tardar tanto en subir un nuevo capítulo.**

**Comadreja-chan En esta capitulo Dominic participara un poco más pero no se si mostrara un poco de más de él pero espero que te guste :D**

**Bueno aqui va..**

* * *

Al llegar a su destino todos se dirigieron a los lugares acordados. Al principio, Morgan pensó que era una mala idea llevar a Dominic a la morgue pero cuando lo miraba veía que estaba muy tranquilo, cosa que le pareció un poco raro.

-¿Y de dónde vienes? No pareces alguien de por aquí-

Morgan creyó que era un buen momento para conocerlo un poco más pero al parecer Dominic no tenía ganas de hablar y cuando creyó que era mejor dejarlo así Dominic habló.

-…Nací en Oregón pero me crié en...Albania e Inglaterra-

Respondió sin apartar la vista de la venta, su tono era algo aburrido y un poco incierto pero a Morgan no le importó y decidió continuar la conservación.

-Entonces hablas albanés...¿Y cómo terminaste aquí?-

-Ahh se puede decir que si, la verdad es que solo viví en ese lugar como unos siete años después me trasladé a Inglaterra. Luego decidí moverme aquí-

No cambio su posición ni su tono de voz así que dejó la conversación para más rato. Pasaron unos cuantos minutos más hasta que llegaron a la morgue. Al entrar, un hombre vestido con una bata blanca los estaba esperando.

-Ah, aquí están. Soy Kevin Smith- el hombre estrechó la mano hacia los dos agentes.

-Agentes Morgan y Graham- dijo Morgan recibiendo la mano del forense.

Mientras iban caminado hacia la sala donde se encontraban los cuerpos, el Sr Smith les explicaba sobre los cadáveres de las jóvenes.

-Seguro les entregaron los resultados forenses y habrán visto que no estaba completo y fue debido a unos inconvenientes que tuvimos pero ya se resolvió….adentro les daré los resultados finales - esperó que ambos agentes asintieran y luego continuó –Bueno, descubrí que en sus organismos había rastros de Rohypnol y que se las había introducido varias veces-

Les estrechó unas hojas donde se veían los resultados, ambos agentes analizaban los resultados. Estos tipos de drogas lo tienen los violadores pero según el informe, no hay ningún tipo de asalto-¿Algo inusual?- la voz de Dominic lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad, esta vez sonaba menos aburrido. Al salir de su estupor, se dio cuenta que estaba parado en medio de la habitación y que Dominic y el forense se habían dirigido donde los cuerpos reposaban.

Mientras se acercaba, escuchaba lo que el forense y su compañero hablaban.

-En las cuatro víctimas puede encontrar marcas de quemadura de tercer grado, solo están en el antebrazo izquierdo. Hice unos análisis y primero les sacaron un pedazo de piel antes de quemar esa zona-

Dominic examinaba con intensidad la zona que estaba quemada de una de las víctimas. Se podía ver que la piel había estado buen rato en el fuego, pero no entendía la necesidad de cortar primero la piel.

-Que….interesante, pero además de esto ¿encontró otra cosa más?-

-La causa de muerte de las cuatro víctimas fue por envenenamiento a pesar que no encontramos ningún rastro en sus organismos, encontraron unas gotas de nicotina en la ropa de Nicole Williams-

-Mmmmm supongo que eso es todo- El forense asintió.

-Bien creo que es momento de reunirse con el equipo y mostrarles la información que recolectamos- Dominic dirigió su mirada a Morgan, quien asintió.

Mientras ambos agentes se subían al auto, no se percataron que un hombre de gafas oscuras, que parecía de 45 años, la piel algo bronceado, el cabello oscuro y con un cigarro en la boca los estaba observando desde un auto viejo y de color café oscuro. En su mano sostenía una foto en la cual aparecía un niño de unos siete años con la cabeza rapada y cuyos ojos eran negros, muy negros.

-Pero que tenemos aquí….- una sonrisa apareció levemente en el rostro del hombre y cuando los agentes partieron, encendió el motor y se fue por la ruta contraria.

* * *

**Ya saben cualquier tipo de review es aceptado**

Rohypnol: por las dudas, esta droga causa amnesia e hipnosis


	5. Chapter 5

CAPITULO 5

**Debo disculparme por tardar en subir un nuevo capítulo, la universidad me mantuvo ocupada y también otras cosas más pero ya está. Y alejándose del tema quería agradecerles mucho a los que están leyendo y lo siguen. **

**Sin más que decir aquí está, espero que lo disfruten. **

Al llegar al establecimiento donde iban a reunirse con el equipo, les sorprendió ver a Rossi y Reid junto con Hotch y Blake. Se podía observar en sus rostros que les fue de la misma manera que a los policías. Mientras se acercaban al equipo vieron que se encontraban hablando con otra persona.

-¿Cómo les fue? Espero que mejor que nosotros- preguntó Rossi con una mueca. Y antes de que Morgan lograra articular alguna palabra Dominic empezó informar de lo que habían aprendido de los resultados forenses. _"Bueno al menos abrirá la boca cuando se trata de trabajo" _pensó el agente Morgan.

-Las víctimas tienen quemaduras de tercer grado en el antebrazo izquierdo, pero antes cortaron un pedazo de piel y luego lo quemaron.-

-¿Quemaduras? ¿Por qué quemaría solo esa región del cuerpo y no todo?-intervino el agente con quién el equipo había estado hablando hace un momento. Esta vez fue Reid quien habló. -Una de las razones que las personas queman algo es que quieren deshacerse de un objeto, o tienen algo que ocultar y no quieren que los demás lo descubran. Y en cuanto a los pedazos de piel cortado, una posibilidad es que quería tenerlos como un recuerdo o como un trofeo. Algo que suele suceder con otros asesinos pero no comprendo porque después quemó esas zonas…..- Reid se quedó callado, pensando en algún motivo qué lo llevaría al asesino a hacerlo. Mientras tanto Hotch dirigió de nuevo su atención a Dominic y Morgan. -¿La causa de muerte?- preguntó.

-Las tres primeras víctimas no encontraron ningún tipo de rastro en el organismo, solo las muestras de pelea. Pero en la cuarta víctima había rastros de nicotina, por lo que se cree que las cuatro mujeres fueron envenenadas. Lo demás ya lo leímos en el informe que nos entregaron-y antes de que alguien pudiera hacer alguna pregunta, J.J. los llamaba –Muchachos! García ya tiene los resultados de las investigaciones de las víctimas y hay algunas cosas que les interesará- Todos asintieron y la siguieron al cuarto donde García los esperaba.

_EN ALGÚN OTRO LUGAR…_

El hombre estaba regañando a sí mismo por haber sido tan ingenuo, por haber creído que no lo buscarían. Se repetía una y otra vez que tenía que haberse preocupado por las desapariciones de esas mujeres, que no eran pura coincidencia, sino que los estaban cazando. Ahora se encontraba en un dormitorio oscuro, amarrado de pies a cabeza y su boca tapado con un trapo. Estaba asustado porque sabía que iba a morir pero al menos no iba ser dolorosa o al menos eso esperaba.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al escuchar que una puerta se abría y se tensó al escuchar unos pasos que se acercaban. De repente el cuarto se iluminó, sus ojos se cerraron de inmediato debido a la iluminación pero poco a poco los obligó abrirse y en cuanto sus ojos se acostumbraron a la luz, lo primero que se fijó fue el hombre que estaba enfrente de él.

El hombre estaba en una posición despreocupada, con las manos en el bolsillo –Bueno, ya era hora que despertaras- su tono de voz era algo burlón pero también tranquilo.

Como vio que su "huésped" no iba decir nada continuó –Fue un poco difícil ubicarte pero no tanto como a Evans. Esa mujer realmente cambio cada detalle de su vida…me costó mucho trabajo lograr encontrarla pero al final cayó como las demás- esbozó una gran sonrisa por la reacción del hombre amarrado.

Se quedó uno rato así luego volvió hablar. –No me mires así, sabias que iba venir por ti…..por ustedes…..bueno, ya no alarguemos lo inevitable-. Se dirigió a un pequeño escritorio y en el último cajón a la derecha sacó un cuchillo desollador con un encendedor de cocina y unos guantes de cirugía. Al observar los instrumentos, el hombre se puso pálido y empezó a temblar.

El hombre arrastró una silla hasta donde se encontraba, se sentó y lo miro atentamente a los ojos. –Empecemos- y aún con la sonrisa.

**Espero que les guste y si cometí algún error por favor díganmelo libremente :D **


End file.
